1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to centrifuging apparatus and particularly to centrifuging apparatus for providing a plurality of samples of a blood fraction for subsequent processing and/or testing. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary centrifuge which is provided with a plurality of radially extending chambers connected to a common central well, from which blood is moved by centrifugal action into the plurality of chambers, and separated into appropriate fractions. Exit ports located one in each of the chambers are arranged to drain the desired fraction of blood into another location upon the operation of a valve connected with the port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Centrifuges containing radial partitions or septa and associated extraction ports are relatively common in the prior art. Examples of such centrifuges are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,074; 3,072,323; 3,484,040; 3,847,327; and 4,005,817. None of these known arrangements are arranged to define a plurality of measuring regions or chambers such that many equal or aliquot samples of blood plasma will be obtained from one common blood sample. The prior art centrifuges such as shown in the above references utilize radial walls for a variety of different reasons, such as to overcome inherent friction of the substance to be separated and the like, and are not arranged to provide equal samples from a common input sample. Also, of course, none of the samples indicated in the above group are applied specifically to obtaining pluralities of samples of blood.